


What's Done is Done

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Best Laid Plans Series [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Dean gets the wrong idea when he gets back from Hell to find Y/n with two marks on her neck but she refuses to set the story straight for fear of ruining Dean's relationship with Sam.~~~~~~~~~"So you got two marks?" Bobby asked."Yeah. I mean...I'm 26...it's good timing." You walk over to Bobby's desk and grab a book from a pile. "The maybe-not-an-angel said its name is Castiel?"Changing the subject worked, but Dean kept glaring at you. You weren't sure which thing he was pissed at you about. When Sam and John got back, they were both sporting black eyes. You threw a bag of frozen peas at Sam, hitting him in the groin, before sitting next to John and pressing a frozen steak to his eye."Pack marking doesn't work," Dean grumbled. "'Specially with two jealous motherfuckers as your alphas.""Shut up, D. You don't know what you're talking about." You turned your attention back to John. "What'd I say about goin' oorah on him?""He punched me," John defended quietly. "Had to put him in his place.""Maybe 'cause you stole his omega," Dean muttered."Son, you don't have any idea what you're talking about.""John," you warned. It wasn't his to tell.
Relationships: John Winchester/You
Series: Best Laid Plans Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526507
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	What's Done is Done

**Story Warnings:** angst...A/B/O dynamics, canon divergence, angst, mentions of Dean being dead, mentions of forced marking, mentions of noncon, mentions of self-mutilation, did I mention angst?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Your heart was pounding in your chest as you looked at the house. John stepped in front of you and adjusted your shirt collar. "I hate the way that shit smells," he muttered.

"I just...don't want him to know until I figure out how to tell him. I mean-"

"I could tell him for you," John volunteered, not for the first time. You looked down. "He's gonna know _something_ happened when I hand his brother his ass when I go in there."

"You're not."

"Like hell, darlin'. What Sam did-"

"Is done, John. Dean doesn't need to know...not yet. Okay? Just...don't go all 'oorah' on him yet. Not until I figure out how to explain to Dean."

John sighed and looked toward the Impala. "I'm talkin' to Sam. I'll be discreet and I won't do it where Dean might hear but I'm putting him straight. It's my job as his father."

You nodded. It was probably the best you were going to get. "Let's do this." You walked away from the truck toward Bobby's house. You walked in without knocking. Bobby's house was home, even after all these years. "Bobby!" you called as John shut the door behind you.

"Library!" the redneck called back.

John followed you as you walked across the house. You swallowed and looked away from Sam as soon your eyes met his. You tamped down the rage, worried that your scent blockers might fail to keep the smell of it out of the air. You turned to hug Bobby. "Sorry I've been gone so long, Bobby."

"We're gonna have a conversation on why eventually, girl," he whispered into your hair.

"Yeah."

"Dean!" John exclaimed, pulling your attention from Bobby to the entrance to the kitchen where John and Dean were sharing a tight embrace. Your jaw dropped a little as green eyes caught yours over John's shoulder. He was really back, really standing there with his father, looking like a dream. "How the hell did you do it?"

"We're still not a hundred percent sure on that. I, uh, talked to someone named Castiel who said he's the one pulled me out." Dean pulled away from John and patted his back. "Said he's an angel which is obviously bullshit, and Heaven brought me back because they have a plan for me which is an even bigger pile." Dean stepped closer to you and smiled softly. "Hey, Y/n."

"Hey, Dean."

His lips twisted into a smirk. "Look at us. The only two people in the world who've come back from the Pit."

"We should form a club," you joked quietly, overwhelmed tears taking over your eyes. "With membership cards and embroidered jackets and, uh, keychains."

"No crying," he whispered before wrapping his arms around you. His fingers dug into your back muscles as he held you close. It felt almost like he couldn't believe he was holding onto you. 

"I'm not crying. There's just something in my eye," you disputed.

"That's my girl," he whispered, kissing your hairline. He pulled back and smiled at you. "So, uh, I'm back and now we get to figure out why and how. You up for research?"

"Always."

"We're gonna need whiskey, pie, and snacks," Dean said.

"Sammy and I can do that. Come on, son," John said, walking toward the door.

"Uh, yeah. We can do that." Sam sounded a little nervous, but his face didn't show it as he followed John. You were happy that he wasn't going to try to have that conversation at Bobby's house.

"Coffee?" Dean offered as your alphas left the house. You nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

"With the nightmares you're gonna be having, coffee's gonna be your best friend," you said as Dean grabbed two mugs. 

"No nightmares if I have no memories of it," he answered.

You chuckled softly and shook your head. "You don't forget that. Trust me, I've tried." He didn't argue, pouring coffee and setting the mugs on Bobby's table. You both sat down and you bit your lip as he took a drink. "So...four months...something like forty years down there, right?"

"Yeah. Something like that." He sighed and reached into his pocket. "So, I found this buried where I came up for air. Was it a dud or something?"

You gasped when your eyes fell on the silver coin in his hand. "I thought I lost this!" You snatched it from his fingers and flipped it over a few times. "It was at your burial site?"

"Yeah. I thought you...you mean you didn't try to call on Hades to get me out?" Dean asked, completely confused.

"No. I told you, I thought I lost this thing." You looked over at him with wide eyes. "I don't even know where they buried you, Dean. This wasn't me...which is probably why it didn't work."

"Sam," Dean said knowingly. "Kid said he tried everything to get me back. You think he-"

"I wouldn't put it past him to steal from me," you snapped. You had to school your face to keep from letting your emotions show. "Especially if he thought it would help you."

"He shouldn't have taken it, though. Glad I could get it back to you." Dean licked his lips. "Why didn't you know where they buried me?"

You shrugged and tucked the coin into your pocket. "Bobby took me home. Sam and John took care of you...I couldn't even look...couldn't see you like that. I thought they'd burned you until I got up with your dad in June. That's when he told me that Sam insisted on a pine box instead."

"Yeah, Bobby said you only stuck around a month or so...disappeared while he was on a job. What's up with that?"

You weren't sure how to answer that one. You hadn't even explained to Bobby yet. "I'll tell you all about it later. I kinda owe Bobby that explanation before you...hope you don't mind."

"I understand." He took a drink of his coffee. "So...you spent the summer with my dad, huh? Shoulda seen that comin' with how you were so close the month before I bit it."

You shook your head. "It's complicated, Dean. It'll make sense later. I promise."

Dean didn't press it, but Bobby did. Dean went to the bathroom and Bobby took his seat. "Where'd you go?"

You took a deep breath and sighed it out, avoiding the beta's gaze. "Sam showed up while you were on that poltergeist. He was…" You looked at the tabletop and swallowed heavily. "Things got a little carried away...he lost control and...he marked me. I didn't want you mad at him so I left."

"He lost control? And if Sam is yer alpha, why were you with John?"

"Because I didn't, _don't,_ want Sam...and John was the only one who could help me, Bobby."

"How?" Bobby asked.

"Pack marking." Dean's voice behind you made you jump. "Because she would rather ride through her heats with a man almost thirty years older than her, than a man her age."

You turned to him, smelling the anger in his scent. "It's not like that. John is more comfortable, he knows how to treat-"

"Knows how to treat an omega?" Dean snapped. "You're comfortable with him because he _made_ you comfortable with him. You were supposed to be with Sammy! And you guys got together, he marked you, why wouldn't you be with him?"

You sighed and bit your tongue. You weren't going to let Dean bully you into telling him. He didn't need to know. "If I wanted to be with him, I would've been."

"So you've got _two_ marks?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." Not that either of them were the mark you desperately wanted...and based on the look on Dean's face, that mark really was never going to grace your neck. "It's not a big deal. I mean...I'm twenty-six...it's good timing." You walk over to Bobby's desk and grab a book from a pile. "The maybe-not-an-angel said its name is Castiel?"

Changing the subject worked, but Dean kept glaring at you. You weren't sure which thing he was pissed at you about. When Sam and John got back, they were both sporting new black eyes. You threw a bag of frozen peas at Sam, hitting him in the groin, before sitting next to John and pressing a frozen steak to John's eye.

"Pack marking doesn't work," Dean grumbled. "'Specially with two jealous motherfuckers as your alphas."

"Shut up, D. You don't know what you're talking about." You turned your attention back to John. "What'd I say about goin' oorah on him?" you whispered.

"He punched _me_ ," John defended quietly. "Had to put him in his place."

"Maybe 'cause you stole his omega," Dean muttered.

"Son, you don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"John," you warned. It wasn't his to tell.

"No, seriously, Dad. Where do you get off?" Dean snapped, leaning forward to look at the table in the kitchen where you and John sat. "They got back together, he marked her, she regretted it afterward so you just take her from him?"

"Dean, shut up," Sam demanded. You looked over at the younger alpha in shock. "You _don't_ understand. So, just lay off."

"What? You're obviously not happy about this shit, Sam!" Dean exclaimed.

"It's not important, D."

"Is this why that omega was in your hotel room; Kristy?" Dean asked, and your eyes went wide. Sam had an omega in his hotel room?

The younger brother looked down, cheeks going pink. "That's not...she was just...killing time."

"What, you're not _jealous_ , are you, Y/n?" Dean asked, mockingly. He obviously caught the look on your face.

"Not jealous. Surprised. There's a difference." 'Surprised' was putting it mildly. That he would come at you how he did, force his mark on you in the hope that you'd bow to his will and give him pups when your heat came up, and then 'kill time' with some other omega was shocking...and a bit appalling. If you were so easily replaced, why was he so adamant about you being his in the first damn place?

It wasn’t until after the ghosts started attacking you that you had a moment to ask Sam about her. “Kristy, huh?” you whispered as you worked on salt rounds for your shotguns.

“Uh...yeah, I guess. She was just-”

“Yeah. ‘Killing time’, I heard. Killing time with some omega you barely know. Doesn’t sound like the Sam _I_ know...but then again, maybe you’re not the Sam I know.” You turned to him, feeling a bit of relief at the shame on his face. Sam with Dean’s influence was a much better Sam. You made a show of running your hand up to your neck, over his mark.

“I’m so-”

“Don’t say ‘sorry’, Sam.” You bit your bottom lip and pulled your hand away. “Dean’s back. You focus on him.”

Which seemed like damn good advice until Bobby said ‘Revelations’ and ‘Apocalypse’. The end of the world seemed more important than anything else...and then Dean said ‘Lucifer’ and everything just seemed worse.

“We should tell Dean what Sam did,” John said as he followed his sons in the Impala. “He’s going to keep making those little comments about me stealing you from his brother until we make him understand _why_ I marked-”

“What part of ‘Apocalypse’ don’t you understand, John?” you snapped. “I can handle Dean’s ‘little comments’ if it helps him and Sam work together to get through this.” You shrugged and leaned against the door of the truck. “Worse comes to worst, I’ll take off for a while. I mean, I’m good until December thanks to you, and you can come find me in October when you need me.”

“I don’t want you to go anywhere,” John said, reaching out to place his hand on your knee. “I like havin’ you around, darlin’.”

“I know, but...I’d rather not be a distraction. The angels have work for Dean and I don’t wanna-”

“If you go, I’ll follow, Y/n.”

You smiled and scooted closer to him. “You’re the best.” You pressed a kiss to his jaw.

A growl deep in his chest sent a thrill to you. “Don’t get me worked up, girl.”

“Why not?”

“‘Cause if I have to pull over so I can fuck you, we’ll lose the boys and have to call ‘em to find out where they are and they’ll wanna know why we lost ‘em in the first place,” he answered, amused.

“Guess that makes a bit of sense,” you responded, kissing his cheek and moving to lean your head against his shoulder. “When we get to where we’re going?”

“How could I say ‘no’ to my omega being so hopeful?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean pounding on the door of you and John’s motel room woke you. John opened the door and Dean rushed in. His eyes settled on you for a moment as you pulled the blanket up to cover yourself. He looked almost enamored for a moment before his lips twisted into a sneer. “Ain’t nothin’ I haven’t seen before, sweetheart.” He turned away and ran his hand over his face. “Castiel sent me on a trip through time. 1973.”

“‘73?” you asked, wrapping a sheet around you and standing. 

“Yeah, in Lawrence. Ran into _you_.” Dean nodded at John as he stepped into his jeans. “And you looked pretty much just like this, and I ran into Mom.” John’s eyes went wide and your throat clenched. Dean took a deep breath and sighed. “She was a hunter. Mom and her whole family-”

“No,” John interrupted. “Your mother was not-”

“I saw her, Dad. She kicked my ass,” Dean interrupted. “I met Grandpa Samuel and Grandma Deanna and I saw them die. They were hunters. Mom was _raised_ in the life. She, uh, she had this bracelet, charm bracelet. Maybe you remember it? Silver bracelet, protection charms from a half a dozen religions, a guanyi and a few other things. The Campbells were hunters, Dad...and Mom made a deal with Azazel. That’s why he targeted her, targeted Sam.” His final words were quiet, sad.

“Why would she do that?” John asked, quietly. There was pain in the words, anger in his scent. “Why would she make a deal?”

“To save you,” you guessed and Dean looked over at you. “You were dying, John.”

“Dead, actually,” Dean corrected. “How’d you know?”

You swallowed and looked away from him. “It’s what I woulda done,” you whispered before walking into the bathroom. You sat on the edge of the tub and listened as Dean quickly explained what happened in the past and why they needed to go find Sam at 425 Waterman.

“We’re gonna go get Sammy. Pack up while we’re gone,” John called through the door.

“Okay!” you called out but you knew John and Dean were already out the door.

No wonder John said you reminded him of Mary. You _were_ Mary. You were just like her. Headstrong omega hunter who sacrificed everything for the man you love. But at least Mary got the marriage, the pups, the happy years...which you were never going to have. Not with John. Not with Dean...and something’s _wrong_ with Sam.

“Ruby? The omega in the hotel room was Ruby?” you asked, glaring at Sam as you waited in Sam and Dean’s room for John and Dean to show up. John called you after finding Sam at the warehouse. You weren’t sure where the older alphas went, but you checked out of the other motel room, put the bags in John’s truck, and relocated to Sam and Dean’s as soon as Sam showed up.

“I’m sorry. I should have said something. I shouldn’t have kept-”

You interrupted him with a dismissive hand in the air. “You’ve been using your powers...and hanging with Ruby...who is now in an omega vessel.” You stood and stepped up close to him, looking into his eyes. “What did she give you?”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Sam asked, swallowing heavily.

“You were on _something_ the day you marked me, Sam. You’ve been with Ruby all summer. I’m assuming she’s the one who gave it to you.”

“Sh-she didn’t...I wasn’t high, Y/n.”

Your eyes went wide, anger and indignation flowing over you like a wave. “You _were_!” You scoffed and looked away from him. “You can keep denying it all you want, Sam, but you were high. You were high when you did this.” You pulled your collar away from your neck and Sam gasped.

“What...is _that_?” Sam asked, reaching out to touch the scar above the mark.

“I tried to cut it out. John didn’t tell you?” You slapped his hand away and stepped back. “I was gonna cut the whole thing out.”

“That coulda killed you.”

“Then you should thank your father for stopping me.”

“I thanked him for marking you,” Sam muttered and you looked over at him in surprise. “ _After_ I...punched him.”

“Why would you thank him?”

“I was in a really dark place when I did this,” he said, pointing at your first mark. “Both times. I made the same terrible decision twice and I...I almost wish I _had_ been high when I did, but...but it was just me...and Dad kinda fixed it.”

“Yeah, he did.”

“I’m so sorry, Y/n.”

You shook your head, moving to sit on the edge of Dean's bed. “Stop apologizing, Sam. You did it, it’s done.”

“Why didn’t you tell Dean?” Sam asked, walking over to sit at the little table by the window. “All the shit he’s been talking since he found out Dad marked you...neither of you deserve that.”

“Dean and John have always butted heads a bit. Not as much as _you_ and John, but...you and Dean need each other. I wasn’t going to fuck that up by explaining in depth...not when I know what he came back from. He needs you.”

Sam flipped open a book and sighed. “He’s blind,” he said after a few moments of silence.

“Who?” you asked, picking up the remote.

“Dean.” He looked up from his book and caught your eyes. “He refuses to see it.” You didn’t have to ask Sam what he was referencing. It seemed that Dean was the only Winchester who _didn’t_ recognize how you felt about him.

“I’m not good enough. Haven’t been since we were eighteen, Sam. When he stops dreaming of Hellfire...he’ll go back to dreaming of Lisa,” you responded bitterly before turning on the TV. 

“He doesn’t remember Hell.”

You scoffed and smiled tightly. “We’re all lyin’ about something, aren’t we, Sam?”

It was an hour and a half later when the door opened and Dean stomped in. Sam stood immediately as Dean ignored him and grabbed his duffel, starting to pack his clothes into it. “Dean, what are you doing?” Sam demanded. Dean just ignored him as you looked at the door, waiting for John to enter. “What, are you--are you leaving?”

“You don’t need _me_. You and Ruby go fight demons,” Dean responded, zipping the bag. He started to walk out past Sam, but the younger alpha stepped in his way so that Dean had to go around the larger man. 

Sam grabbed his arm to stop him. “Hold on. Dean, come on, man.”

“Where’s John?” you asked, but neither heard you as Dean dropped his bag and turned to punch Sam in the mouth. You jumped and gasped, eyes going wide. 

Sam stood straight and licked at the blood on his bottom lip. “You satisfied?” he asked, and Dean rared back and punched him again. Sam wiped at his mouth as he stood again. “Guess not.”

“Do you even know how far off the reservation you’ve gone? How far from normal? From _human_?”

“I’m just exorcising demons,” Sam defended.

“With your _mind_!” Dean shouted. He took a deep breath and you could tell that he was trying to calm himself. “What else can you do?”

“I can send them back to Hell,” Sam admitted. “It only works with demons, and that’s it.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s shirt aggressively and pushed him backward. “What else can you do?!”

“I told you!” Sam responded as you got up and went to look out the window at the parking lot. 

Your heart fell as you noticed the conspicuous absence of the big black GMC truck. You pulled out your phone and dialed John’s number as Sam and Dean kept arguing. You stepped out the door and held the phone to your ear. It rang and rang and rang and rang and then it clicked. “ _You’ve reached John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son Dean. If this is Y/n, I’m sorry I left without saying ‘goodbye’. Stay with the boys. I’ll find you._ ”

You called again, but it went the same way. Four rings, voicemail, ‘Stay with the boys. I’ll find you’. No explanation, no goodbye, just...your alpha abandoning you. The one man you trusted other than Bobby just...gone.

The sound of something crashing in the room caught your attention and you pulled yourself out of your pitying thoughts to take a deep breath and turn back to the Winchester boys. You opened the door and slipped back in. The lamp was on the floor in the corner, broken to bits, and Sam and Dean were squared off with each other. 

“If I didn’t know you...I would wanna hunt you,” Dean said, angrily. Sam looked down, sadly. “And so would other hunters. Right, Y/n?”

“Kinda wanna hunt ‘im anyway, but...probably biased,” you said, smirking slightly.

“You were gone, Dean. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I’m doing...it works.” Sam’s eyes were wet with tears he was holding back, but it didn’t seem to affect Dean, who stepped back and nodded.

“Well, tell me...if it’s so terrific...then why’d you lie about it to us? To _me_?” Sam looked down, shame filling his scent. “Why did an _angel_ tell me to stop you?”

Shock filled Sam’s scent as he looked up. “What?”

“Cas said that if I don’t stop you, he will. See, what that means, Sam, that means that _God_ doesn’t want you to be doing this.” Dean pointed toward the ceiling. “So, are you just gonna stand there and tell me everything is all good?”

The tension was palpable between them before Sam’s cell phone started ringing. You walked over to Dean as Sam started talking to whoever was on the other side. “Hello? Hey, Travis. Yeah, hey. Uh...It’s good to hear your voice, too, yeah. Um, look, it’s not a really good time right now, it’s--Yeah, okay. Uh, well, just give me the details and uh...Carthage, Missouri.” Sam walked over to the side table and started taking the information down. “Looking for Jack Montgomery.”

Sam took a deep breath and turned to look at you and Dean. “Travis has a job he needs-”

“We’re not deaf, Sam,” Dean snapped. He blinked away the tears in his eyes before he turned to look at you. “Dad dipped out. He said he’ll come back after he ‘figures things out’ about Mom. You don’t gotta stay with us, but...if you wanted to help with this job…”

“What _about_ Mom?” Sam asked, wiping at his eyes.

“Fill you in in the car,” Dean muttered. “You comin’, Y/n?” You debated going back to Bobby’s, debated going out on your own, but John wanted you with the boys and he would hate it if you put yourself in danger so you just nodded. “Let’s get the fuck outta here,” he said, picking his bag up and walking out.

You watched him disappear from view. Sam sniffled before moving to pack his own bag. “Sorry about Dad.”

You sighed and shrugged. “He’ll find me in October. He won’t really have a choice.” You looked over at him. “When’s yours?”

His cheeks went pink as he tossed clothes into his duffel. “Three weeks ago. I, uh, rode it out with Ruby’s help.”

Your eyes went wide. “Did you mark her?”

“No!” Sam exclaimed, shaking his head vehemently. “No, it didn’t work right, but it was better than tracking you down and-”

“Right. Well...finish packing. Let’s get out of here,” you said, walking out of the room.


End file.
